Talk:Portal stone/@comment-72.175.93.158-20190128001830
I've played way too much Wazhack. Here's how I do portal stones: You get several orange and several blue. Whichever one I amass more of first, blue or orange, will be my "waypoint" stones. For this example, let's be proper Portal fans and say we are setting up the orange stones as exits, at or near our "waypoints", which are useful places like a priest sanctuary, tailor, forge, etc. It is true that when you enter a portal of one color, you will pop out of one of the portals of the other color. So to really make this portal network operate, I set up a SINGLE entrypoint stone. In this example, I'm talking about using a SINGLE blue portal stone, somewhere in the dungeon. Why just one? And where to put it? Why just one: Because I want to know for sure where I'm going to appear when I enter one of the waypoint stone portals. Because this makes it a little bit easier to take along some pets and mesmerizeds. I have to go back and forth to keep them gathered a lot fewer times. Because I want to know for sure where my enemies are going to go when they go through one of the waypoint stone portals. Because they are going to go through those portals. You know what the funny thing is, though? They don't seem smart enough to go back through the portal after they've gone through it once to the other side. Pets seem to be smarter than this, but mobs are exceptionally stupefied by this portal business. So where to put the blue stone: I usually put it somewhere within the Gnomish Mines after I've conquered that area. In the back, near or at the Jeweller shop, especially after I've pickaxed the Mines and the little bastard that runs the shop stops selling items because I killed his stupid King. This area becomes my Oubliette, my personal dungeon within the dungeon. This is where enemies are going to go, and stay, once they cross through one of my waypoint portals. Not right on top of the blue portal stone, but within a space or two near it, I put a gas stone. Because they're also not smart enough to pick one of these up if they see it. So if a creature goes through an orange portal, and cannot cross back like my pets and mesmerizeds, I know for sure it's likely going to die. I can levitate or use an Amulet of Magical Breathing, or just not stick around long enough to die when I'm on that side of the portal network. With this setup, if I'm in the dungeon somewhere and I am in a pinch, I can drop a stone of either color to achieve certain effects, either to get myself onto the portal network instantly, or "send" a monster that's chasing me into my Oubliette to die. (Drop the orange stone, watch them all single-file into the portal, pick up the stone, laugh about how they're all getting gassed to death, and move on)